Kimiko Linn
Kimiko Linn is a supporting character on Inferno. Kimiko was born in Tokyo, Japan and was sent to the U.S. at a young age. She became multilingual, being able to speak in: English, French, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese and Arabic fluently. At the age of 14, she received a visit from Dante Connor who was the headmaster at Point Dune Academy before Nathan Specter and enrolled at the prestigious but private boarding school. During her years at Point Dume Academy, she befriended Laura Moores, Frank Moores, Nicholas Dimitrov and Elizabeth Dimitrov. After graduating, she went on to become a well known neurologist and a single mom after the father walked out on them while they were both in med school. The Three Faces of Sophia Kimiko is one of several parents as young adults the students witness after Sophia inadvertently activated an entry in her father's magical journal. Tara recognizes her mother who is wrapped around a much younger Nathan Specter, and is shocked to learn her mother was so close to her current headmaster. Kimiko is with her group of friends when they stumble upon a disoriented Elizabeth Dimitrov. The Things You Can't Outrun Kimiko appeared in this episode in the present day. She came to Point Dume Academy and ended up running into her ex, Nathan Specter, who was very flustered to see her. Moreover, she also visited her daughter Tara Linn to give her the family's katana. She was under the impression that she and Daimon Abigor were still dating, so she had the hybrid promise to protect her daughter, to which he replied that he would do so with his life. *Kitsune are from Japanese folklore and are Japanese foxes. A kitsune can have up to nine tails, depending on its age, wisdom and power. The only way to kill a kitsune is to cut off all of its tails, as it is said that one of the tails is its main tail and the source of all its power. Not knowing which tail is the main one, one would have to cut off all its tails to kill it.One, five, seven, and nine tails are the most common numbers in folk stories. When a kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur becomes white or gold.Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities.The nine-tailed kitsunes are able to gain the abilities to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world (ie. Omniscence and .infinite wisdom) *Other supernatural abilities commonly attributed to the kitsune include possession, mouths or tails that generate fire or lightning (known as kitsune-bi; literally, fox-fire), willful manifestation in the dreams of others, flight, invisibility, and the creation of illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality. Some tales speak of kitsune with even greater powers, able to bend time and space, drive people mad, or take fantastic shapes such as a tree of incredible height or a second moon in the sky. *Celestial Kitsunes – Also known as Heaven kitsune, or the tenko. Most celestial kitsune serve under the Inari (Japanese deity). They are generally noble and protective to some degree, and are usually stalwart guardians. Their control extends to that of the heavens and starlight, although many people file these kitsune under the realm of 'light'. Celestial mages may be able to teleport at will, call upon creatures of magic, or throw meteors or balls of light at their opponents. Healing is also a discipline practised by the celestials. When feeding, the celestials have a range of options: they can take energy from magic and knowledge itself, drawing upon sorcerers, ley lines, temples, or even from books and oral stories. The books might become harder to read, or the storyteller might forget their tale. Starlight is also a prime feeding ground, and bold celestials might even take from the warmth of the sun. Light might therefore diminish when the celestials absorb energy. * Unknown man - This man attended medical school with Kimiko and knocked her up; he then walked out on her and their unborn child, leaving her a single mother. * Nathan Specter : It is revealed that the two dated back in high school when Sophia used Nichola's journal and tapped into an entry. Kimiko.jpg Kimikolinn.png Category:Supporting Character Category:Parent Category:Season 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Point Dume Academy Alumni Category:Former Members of O.R.B.S. Category:Linn Family Category:Character Donations Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Kitsune Category:Upcoming Character